In mobile IP, mobile device users can move from one network to another without changing their IP address. An IP gateway is used as an aggregation point for user traffic where packets are tunneled through an IP network from a foreign agent (e.g., the IP gateway) to a home agent (e.g., a bearer manager). For example, data is encapsulated in IP packets and sent through the tunnel from the foreign agent to the home agent, and vice versa.
A mobile device may have multiple sessions that are active. For example, a mobile device may have a connection for a voice call session, a web browsing session, an e-mail session, etc. Each of these sessions may have different flows associated with it. That is each flow sends data through a different connection. However, the source and destination IP addresses are the same as the flows are coming from the same IP gateway and destined for the same home agent. Some of the sessions may have low latency requirements that are required by the service being provided. For example, real-time traffic, such as voice over IP (VoIP) and streaming video, requires a high quality of service. However, if the flows are not differentiated for the mobile device, then each flow may be treated similarly. Accordingly, the mobile device may experience high latency on some traffic that requires a very low level of latency.